Never Forget
by ibreak4CSI
Summary: GC oneshot - Gil forgets a special event, and Catherine is disappointed. What will Catherine do? First fic. Review, please!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from CSI. Although owning Nick would be nice... :)

--Never Forget--

He forgot.

"Don't cry." She told herself. Why couldn't he have remembered? Why? Was being his best friend for years not worth anything? Okay, that was not being fair. Being his friend that long, she knew that he did get lost in his work. This wasn't the first time Grissom had forgotten to show up somewhere. But they were going out to celebrate the anniversary of their working relationship and friendship. Damn it, this was important to her, and he had promised he would be there. She did not know why she was getting so emotional. Okay, that really wasn't true. She knew. She loved him, had for years now. Even though she had never told him, and probably never would, since there was pretty much no chance of it being returned. Gil was married to his work. Always had been, always would be. Catherine picked up a napkin with the name of the restaurant on it, got up from the table, and walked out of the restaurant, telling herself not to cry until she got to the car. She almost made it. A few steps from the car, there were tears on her cheeks. She climbed inside and sobbed. They were not only tears of sadness, but of anger. At herself for loving him so hopelessly, at him for not returning her love, and at him for not showing up tonight. After a few seconds, though, she got herself under control. Wiping her eyes, and fixing her make-up as much as possible in the mirror, she took a deep breath and drove off toward the lab, where she knew Grissom would be.

Pulling into the lab a few minutes later, Catherine wiped away the few stray tears that had run down her cheeks. She squared her shoulders, picked up the napkin, and went inside.

Grissom was sitting at his desk when she walked in and slammed the door.

"Cath?"

He could see she had been crying, and the look she was shooting him now was nothing short of deadly.

He didn't understand. She had some sort of napkin in her hand, and stood facing him, leaning her hands on the desk. She searched his face for a minute and muttered something like,

"You really didn't remember."

Throwing up her hands, she turned, threw the napkin at him, and slammed out of his office. Looking at the still vibrating door, Griss was still puzzled. Slowly, he got up and went over to the other side of the desk where the slightly wrinkled napkin had floated.

He bent down, picked it up, and sucked in a breath.

The restaurant. Where he and Catherine were going to meet. He could not believe he had forgotten. He quickly rotated toward the door, threw down the napkin, and rushed after Catherine. Ignoring the curious glances he recieved in the hallway, he threw open the door and quickly walked out into the cool Nevada night.

Catherine was crying again. That seemed to be all she could do tonight. She didn't know why she loved the man so much, anyway. Not really. She knew why she loved him. The list was so long she didn't know where to start. But he loved his work and his damn bugs, not her.

She was half way to her car when she heard him calling after her. Continuing walking, she heard him get closer, and quickened her step. She reached her car and was trying to find her keys when he caught up with her.

"Catherine! I called you. Why are you ignoring me?"

She just stood there, her back stiff. Where on earth were her keys?

"Okay, stupid question. I am really sorry, truly. But why are you acting like this?"

Spinning around around toward him she yelled, "Because I love you, damn it!"

He looked just as shocked as she was that she had actually told him. But she might as well not stop there. Noo. Catherine Willows did not stop until she was finished.

She continued in a rush, her voice loud, carrying throughout the parking lot.

"Because I have loved you for years, and couldn't tell you. Because I am your best friend, and that's great, but I want more. Because..."

She was shocked to a halt when she felt Grissom's lips on her own. She couldn't help but respond.

When he drew his head back, she felt strangely incomplete. Looking down into her eyes, Grissom said,

"I love you, Catherine."

At her shocked expression, he continued, leaning his forhead on hers, closing his eyes.

"I have loved you for a very long time."

He leaned back, making sure they were making eye contact.

"I'm very sorry about tonight. I know I disappointed you. I know I may forget things, but never, ever, will anyone or anything make me forget my love for you."

Her eyes were filling with tears again, this time from happiness.

"Oh, Gil."

He knew she had forgiven him.

He drew her into a warm embrace, and suddenly heard clapping.

They turned to see the other CSIs working the night shift on the other end of the parking lot, watching them. They waved and went back inside, giving Gil and Catherine a thumbs-up sign.

Catherine turned back to him.

"You know, I have a feeling they knew all along."

"Yeah, me too. It's too bad we didn't."

"But we do now." She said, and with a wicked smile drew his mouth back down on hers.

The End!

A/N So, how did you like it? This was my first fan fiction ever, so I am very curious. If you didn't like it tell me, but be nice, please:) Also, if you don't think Gris belongs with Catherine, and Nick belongs with Sara, you probably won't like any of my stuff! lol!

xoxo

ibreak4CSI


End file.
